My City Of The Ruins
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Set after the 5 season Finale, Chris is getting to get The Charmed Ones to lose their powers.Romance between P/L and P/C


My City Of The Ruins  
  
It has been a year since Leo became an Elder.  
  
Piper is crying in her room she's with Wyatt.  
  
Chris: Piper why are you crying now? Leo is gone you have to live with it.  
  
Pi: How can you say that? He's my soulmate.  
  
Ch: Soulmate? If he is your soulmate he wouldn't have accepted to be an Elder.  
  
Pi: It wasn't up to him, he couldn't make a choice.  
  
Ch: That's what he told you.  
  
Pi: What are you talking about?  
  
Ch: You know it's true He didn't love you that much.  
  
Piper tries to explode him but he dodges it.  
  
Ch: Oh Piper what a bad mother, you can't even control your emotions. How is Wyatt going to be able to live with such a bad mother.  
  
Pi: Get out now!!!  
  
In the Hallway   
  
Ph: Why is Piper screaming?  
  
Ch: Leo you know.  
  
Ph: It's very hard to lose the person you love.  
  
Ch: Love, Do you still believe in love?  
  
Ph: Of course I do.  
  
Ch: Love doesn't exist Phoebe you should know that.  
  
Ph: Why should I know that?  
  
Ch: Cole, Jason, Clay… they all are gone, love wasn't enough, love is never enough.  
  
Phoebe looks serious and goes to Piper.  
  
Chris goes to the basement where Paige is training.  
  
Ch: Are you tired?  
  
Pa: Never.  
  
Ch: Your sisters left you alone.  
  
Pa: They have problems.  
  
Ch: Yes but you can fight alone you need the power of three.  
  
Pa: I'm strong enough.  
  
Ch: No, you aren't, Prue used to think that if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Pa: Don't mess with Prue.  
  
Ch: I know, She was the most powerful witch yadda yadda yadda, but they never wanted to leave her alone why they do that to you?  
  
Pa: What do you mean?  
  
Ch: They don't care for you as much as Prue.  
  
Pa: Leave me alone or do you want to fight with me?  
  
Ch: I'm a pacifist remember?  
  
He goes out  
  
During the night while the sisters are sleeping Chris takes some magic dust and pour on them.  
  
Ch: Sweet dreams my witches.  
  
Piper's dream: Piper is crying calling for Leo, she continues calling for Leo for several minutes but he doesn't come, She finds Wyatt and says Hi son, I'm mummy Wyatt turn on her projection, Pi: Wyatt it's me mummy Wyatt! Then a voice says You are horrible mum you should leave them alone.  
  
Piper wakes up and begins to cry.  
  
Phoebe's dream: She sees how Cole tried to kill his family in the past, how Jason forced her to leave her family and how all her relationships made her abandoned her family, and she sees herself in the future with her husband but we can't see his face, she's at her family funeral and says I should have stayed with them they would be alive.  
  
Phoebe's wakes up and look at the photo of herself with her two sisters.  
  
Paige's dream: Demon's are attacking the house, but Phoebe and Piper doesn't care She begins to fight with all the demons and she's killed by one, but her sisters doesn't show any emotions.  
  
Paige wakes up and begins to pack her things.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Pi: Paige where are you going?  
  
Pa: I leave you all alone.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Pa: You don't care about what is going to happen to me, you left me fighting alone, you don't care if I die.  
  
Ph: What? We love you.  
  
Pa: Sure, I don't care I'm leaving.  
  
Pi: Paige I don't fight because I can't not because I don't want to.  
  
Pa: You can fight and what about you Phoebe?  
  
Ph: I can't fight either, it's too much.  
  
Pa: Bye sisters.  
  
(She leaves the house)  
  
Ch: Is she leaving?  
  
Ph: Yes, I'm going after her.  
  
Ch: No! (Phoebe looks shocked) It's too early, let her think.  
  
A month later.  
  
Paige is missing nobody can contact her, Phoebe and Piper don't use their powers anymore, San Francisco is always being attacked by demons by they don't care.  
  
Piper left Wyatt with Darryl because she doesn't think that he's going to be ok with her, Phoebe is horrible at Ask Phoebe, she forgot about love and she's always saying that love doesn't exist, she's always angry and in a very bad mood.  
  
Chris is looking at Piper and Phoebe, they are destroying themselves.  
  
Ch: You two, look what magic did to you? Why don't you get ripped of your powers?  
  
Pi: We don't have that spell.  
  
Ph: But it's still on our minds.  
  
Ch: I leave you alone and think about it, you don't want to make the wrong decision.   
  
Chris leaves them alone and smile.  
  
In a mountain  
  
Paige is doing Yoga.  
  
Leo's voice: Paige, help me.  
  
Pa: Leo?  
  
Le: Paige I'm trapped.  
  
Pa : Trapped ?   
  
Le: Chris is evil He sent me to an alternate universe.   
  
Pa: How can I take you back?  
  
Le: You need the Power of three.  
  
Pa: That's impossible Piper and Phoebe don't want anything to be about magic.  
  
Le: He's controlling them, you have to show them their destiny.  
  
Pa: Why did you wait so much to contact me?  
  
Le: He has locked every way of communication to you, even The Elders can't communicate to you.  
  
Pa: That's kind of good.  
  
Le: Focus Paige, I could contacted to you because you were beyond the world system, because of your concentration.  
  
Pa: Love Yoga, don't worry Leo, We will save you.  
  
Paige orbs out.  
  
Int house living.  
  
Paige orbs in.  
  
Ph: Paige!  
  
Pa: We have problems.  
  
Pi: Don't talk to me about demons.  
  
Pa: I have talked to Leo.  
  
Pi: Leo? Where is he?  
  
Pa: He is trapped, Chris trapped him, He's evil.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Pi: That son of a bitch I'm going to (she tries to explode a lamp but nothing)  
  
Pa: Oooh what was that?  
  
Phoebe tries to levitate but nothing.  
  
Pi: I'm going to torture him.  
  
Chris enters.  
  
Ch: Paige! Welcome home.  
  
Pa: You evil!  
  
Ch: Oh you know that already?  
  
Ph: We all know.  
  
Pi: You separated me and Leo.  
  
Ch: I did help but The Elders did a lot too.  
  
Pi: I'm going to kick your ass.  
  
Ch: Yes you want to but you can't.  
  
Ph: What do you know about that?  
  
Ch: Did you know that if you stop doing what makes you be happy you'll lose your powers? I guess you didn't.  
  
Pi: My son, my family.  
  
Ph: My love.  
  
Ch: Yes.  
  
Pa: But I do have my powers. Knife! (She stubs him)  
  
Ch: How? You lost your sister's love.  
  
Pa: But I have it back.  
  
Ch: Leo, stupid Elder, but I'm not alone. (He clones himself)  
  
Ch2: Hi sisters.  
  
Ch: Heal me.  
  
Chris 2 heals him, Paige orbs out with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Int attic  
  
Ph: They are coming.  
  
Paige takes the BOS and orbs them out.  
  
In the mountain.  
  
Paige makes a circle with some stones.  
  
Pa: Get into it. (They do) They can't feel us here.  
  
Ph: How can we get our powers back?  
  
Pa: I need to show your love and Piper I need to show what makes you happy. Phoebe read this it will take you to your love.  
  
Ph: Who is my love?  
  
Pa: Jason?  
  
Pi: If you read it you will find it.  
  
Ph: Whither my love,   
  
Wherever you be,   
  
Through Time and Space   
  
Take my love near to thee.  
  
Phoebe is now in a great garden she sees a man sitting on a bench.  
  
Ph: Jason?  
  
The man stands up and looks behind.  
  
Ph: Cole!  
  
Co: Phoebe? What are you doing here? Are you dead?  
  
Ph: Dead?  
  
Co: This is heaven.  
  
Ph: Heaven? You in heaven?  
  
Co: Are you here to insult me?  
  
Ph: No, I was looking for my love.  
  
Co: I thought you hated me.  
  
Ph: I thought that too but I do believe in magic and if magic says you are my love it has to be true.  
  
Co: Oh, I repeat again, what are you doing here?  
  
Ph: I lost my powers, because I forgot about love.  
  
Co: What is happening?  
  
Ph: We have been tricked by a whitelighter I'm not so sure that he is a whitelighter now, Leo is trapped, Piper and me are acting crazy and Paige has been missed for a month and now all the city is being attacked by that fucking Chris.  
  
Co: I wish I could help. Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Ph: Cole what's the matter? Cole!  
  
Cole disappears.  
  
Ch: Hi Cole.  
  
Co: Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?  
  
Ch: Calm down man. I am Chris. You are back to life in San Francisco. I want you to help me I want to destroy The Charmed Ones.  
  
Co: Are you crazy? I love Phoebe.  
  
Ch: But you are evil.  
  
Co: Oh you didn't hear the news, I'm good again (He throws an energy ball) and I have my powers back.  
  
Ch: shit.  
  
(Cole shimmers out)  
  
Pa: Phoebe are you ok?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Pi: Who was your love?  
  
Ph: Cole.  
  
Pa: Oh no.  
  
Ph: He's good He was in heaven.  
  
Pa: Good? Heaven?  
  
Ph: Yes, but he screamed and disappear something's wrong.  
  
Pa: Ooooh I hate that line, well Piper read this.  
  
Pi: Where did you find it?  
  
Pa: I did it.  
  
Ph: Oops.  
  
Pa: It's good trust me.  
  
Pi: My powers are gone because I forgot about my son, my family was gone but to have my powers back I just need to remember how to be with my family at last.  
  
Piper sees her past, her present, she sees herself fighting and rescuing Leo and having his family back.  
  
Piper smiles: I can bring my family back.  
  
Pa: Good. Phoebe try to levitate.  
  
Phoebe levitates.  
  
Ph: I can yehaaa!!!  
  
Pa: Piper try to freeze this.   
  
Paige throws a stone in the air and Piper freezes it.  
  
Pi: I'm going to kick Chris's ass.  
  
Pa: That's the spirit.  
  
Paige orbs them to the attic.  
  
The Charmed ones orbs in.  
  
Co: Thank God you are here.  
  
Ph: What happened?  
  
Co: Chris brought me to life.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Co: Yes he wanted me to destroy you but he didn't know I was good now and I kicked his ass.  
  
Pa: How can we be so sure that you aren't working with him?  
  
Co: You can't but I was in heaven and only the good ones can go there, and I love Phoebe, I never killed you, even when I was The Source I couldn't.  
  
Pa: Do you trust him?  
  
Ph: I do, magic showed my love how can I use my powers, and it was him.  
  
Pi: I'm with Phoebe.  
  
Pa: Ok. Let's go. We have to save Leo.  
  
Pi: How?  
  
Pa: Let's do yoga.  
  
(They do yoga)  
  
Le: Piper.  
  
Pi: I hear him.  
  
Ph: Yeah.  
  
Le: You have to open the door, the magic door in the wall, you have to draw the triquetta there.  
  
Pi: That's all?  
  
Le: Yes it will open a door to where I am.  
  
Pa: Ok let's do it.  
  
Piper and Phoebe draw the symbol, and there is a bright light, Leo enters.  
  
Pi: Leo!  
  
(They kissed)  
  
Le: You can't believe how much I missed you.  
  
Pi: I do, as much as me.  
  
Pa: Leo we are happy to see you again.  
  
Ph: What is happening Leo?  
  
Le: That Chris, He's a wizard.  
  
Ph: I hate those people.  
  
Le: There's more he's from the future, so he has more powers.  
  
Pi: I guess we have to fight.  
  
Le: That's my wife. By the way, Cole?  
  
Co: Chris made a mistake.  
  
Le: So are you in our side?  
  
Co: As hell I am.  
  
Le: Great.  
  
In the street.  
  
There at least thirty Chris they are fighting against other witches.  
  
Ph: You don't want them, You want us.  
  
Ch: You are right.  
  
Witch: No, we can't let you alone.  
  
Pa: It's our destiny everybody out leave them to us.  
  
They do what Paige says.  
  
Pi: Let's fight.  
  
One of the Chris attacks Piper but she freezes him.  
  
Pi: Let's do this fun (she unfreezes the head) Hi Chris.  
  
Ch: What have you done witch?   
  
Pi: Tell the others to go.  
  
Ch: Forget it.  
  
Pi: Ok (She explodes his head and then his body)  
  
Ph: That's gross.  
  
Pa: That's cool.  
  
Suddenly a group of the Chris goes and Jump on Paige, and a group of them jump on Phoebe, and finally a group on Piper but she freezes them on the air and then explodes them.  
  
Pa: Phoebe! Fly!   
  
Paige orbs out and Phoebe levitates and gets through all the Chris and continues flying until she finds a roof.  
  
Cole shimmers out and shimmers in the roof.  
  
Co: What was that?  
  
Ph: I think Matrix help me to improve my powers.  
  
Ch: We are more, and we have your future.   
  
He has Wyatt he goes into a car and goes out.  
  
Cole takes Phoebe and shimmers into another car and begins to chase them.  
  
Pi: My son! You bastard!  
  
Le: Come here Piper.  
  
Piper rides a motorbike and Leo is in the back seat.  
  
Paige orbs out and orbs in the top of the car.  
  
Ch: Stupid witch get out.  
  
Four more cars chase Cole and Piper.  
  
Pi: That's killing me.   
  
She stops the motorbike, and look at the two cars that are following her.  
  
Le: Piper what are you doing? We have to run.  
  
Pi: Wait.  
  
Piper explodes the two cars.  
  
In Cole's car.  
  
Ph: Wow Piper!  
  
Co: That gave me and idea drive for a moment.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Phoebe takes the steering wheel and Cole throws energy balls to the cars behind.  
  
Co: Got them! (He looks at Piper and smiles)  
  
Ph: How's Paige?  
  
Co: Pretty good.  
  
Pa: Chris get out now, leave my nephew alone.  
  
Ch: Paige are you crazy? You are going to die.  
  
Cole stops the car.  
  
Co: Piper!  
  
Piper goes with the motorbike and stops.  
  
Pi: What?  
  
Co: Leave them to me, You have to go to the city, there are more there.  
  
Pi: But my son.  
  
Co: I'll take care.  
  
Pi: Ok.  
  
Co: Phoebe go with them.  
  
Ph: No, I can't leave you.  
  
Cole is moved by her words.  
  
Co: You have to.  
  
He touches her lips.  
  
Ph: Cole save Paige and Wyatt.  
  
Co: Of course.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Leo get in the car.  
  
Cole takes the motorbike and chase Chris's car.  
  
Co: Paige!  
  
Pa: Cole I need help.  
  
Chris is trying to touch Wyatt to orbit out but Paige keeps stopping him.  
  
Ch: Witch!  
  
Co: I thought Wyatt could protect himself.  
  
Pa: But he trusts Chris.  
  
Co: Paige orb Chris to me.  
  
Paige touches Chris and orbits him into the motorbike but she falls in the ground and breaks her arm.  
  
Pa: Ahhh!!!  
  
Cole fights with Chris in the motorbike, Chris orbs out but he can't get ripped of Cole and the motorbike, Cole then takes and throws them into the sea.  
  
Pa: Oh my god Cole! (She then sees that the car is still running and is going to fall into a precipice she orbs out and orbs in the car that is already falling, and takes Wyatt and orbs out.  
  
Paige then looks for Cole.  
  
Cole shimmers in.  
  
Co: Hey.  
  
Pa: Where is Chris?  
  
Co: When we were in the sea he orbed out.  
  
Pa: We have to go.  
  
Paige orbs out with Wyatt but she can't and when Cole shimmered out she screamed to him.  
  
Pa: Cole!!!!  
  
Co: What's up?  
  
Pa: I guess I'm too tired…  
  
Co: Give me your hand.  
  
They shimmered out.  
  
In the city.  
  
Piper, Leo and Phoebe are fighting with the demons.  
  
Piper is in the ground hurt.  
  
Phoebe sees Paige and smile to Cole.  
  
Ph: Leo heal Paige.  
  
Leo heals Paige.  
  
Ph: Piper come on stand up, Wyatt is ok.  
  
Pi: Thanks Cole.  
  
Cole smiles.  
  
Cole is going to be hit by an energy ball, but Phoebe saves him.  
  
Co: Thanks.  
  
Then Chris throws an energy ball to Phoebe but Cole is hit instead but he isn't hurt.  
  
Co: I'm still invincible.  
  
Ph: That's great.  
  
Pa: Ready for the power of three?  
  
Pi: Always.  
  
Le: Be careful, what you are going to do is very dangerous it can kill you.  
  
Co: Why?  
  
Le: They have to use all their powers, to kill them.  
  
Pi: If we have to do it, we have to do it.  
  
The Charmed Ones levitates.  
  
Co: Wow.  
  
Piper freezes them, while Paige begin to throws them knifes.  
  
TCO: All of our powers all of our ancestors we need you here we need you know to destroy this evil to save our souls.  
  
They made a huge explosion and all of the Chris are dead, The Charmed ones fall down in the ground.  
  
Le: You ok?  
  
Pi: Yes.  
  
Pa: Oh my god phoebe.  
  
Cole sits down in the floor and takes Phoebe in his arms.  
  
Co: Phoebe no, You can't die, if you aren't here why am I alive?  
  
He begins to cry.  
  
Leo tries to heal her.  
  
Le: I can't She's dead.  
  
Pa: No. Heal her!!  
  
Pi: Phoebe, no my Phoebe no.  
  
Piper and Phoebe hug crying.  
  
Co: I love you.  
  
Cole kisses Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe begins to breathe.  
  
Co: Phoebe? She's alive.  
  
Leo heals her.  
  
Ph: I love you too.  
  
Pi: How?  
  
Pa: A miracle.  
  
Cole and Phoebe kiss again.  
  
Piper and Paige hug Phoebe.  
  
Next morning.  
  
Pi: Look they are talking about what happened last night.  
  
Pa: Yes they think it was a terrorist attack.  
  
Phoebe and Cole enter in the kitchen.  
  
Pi: Good morning couple.  
  
Pa: Can we call you couple again?  
  
Phoebe looks at Cole and smiles.  
  
Ph: As hell you can.  
  
And they kiss.  
  
Leo enters with Wyatt.  
  
Pi: Do you have to go?  
  
Le: Yes.  
  
Piper goes to Leo and kisses him.  
  
Pi: I'm not sure if I can live without you.  
  
Le: I know but I'm there because of you.  
  
An Elder orbits in.  
  
Ph: Who are you?  
  
Pa: If you say that you are a whitelighter from the future you are dead.  
  
El: No I'm an Elder.  
  
Pi: Oh don't worry I'm not going to stop Leo.  
  
El: About that, You did a great job last night and we thought you deserved a present. Leo can stay.  
  
Pi: Ahhhh!!!! (Leo and Piper kiss)  
  
Le: Thanks.  
  
El: You are welcome, by the way Cole.  
  
Co: It was my time I know.  
  
Phoebe drops a tear.  
  
El: No it wasn't but you died, but Chris brought you to life and you helped them last night so you can stay too.  
  
Ph: Yes!!! (She kisses Cole)  
  
Co: Thanks.  
  
The Elder orbs out.  
  
All the family hug.  
  
End. 


End file.
